Arrows
Summary *The Arrows card is unlocked from the Training Camp (Tutorial). *It is an area damage spell with a very wide radius and low-moderate damage. *An Arrows card costs 3 Elixir to cast. Strategy *Arrows are extremely useful against large swarms of low health troops such as Minion Horde or Goblin Gang. They cost 1 more Elixir than the Zap, but they have a larger area of effect and also deal more damage, being able to kill Minions up to two levels higher than themselves. *The spell can be used to finish off buildings that are extremely low on hitpoints. This is, however, discouraged unless another vulnerable unit is played in the area so that it isn't a negative Elixir and value trade. *It is possible to go for a push using a Giant and a Prince or any viable combination, knowing that the opponent will use low-hitpoint units such as Skeleton Army or Minion Horde. When the opponent tries to defend the Arena Tower, cast Arrows on the enemy units and secure a push. *Keep in mind that Arrows has a somewhat long travel time and will take a bit of time to reach their target, so casting them on a spot where the opponent is likely to drop a swarm of troops (e.g. on a Giant when the opponent has a Minion Horde) can surprise the enemy by destroying their troops the moment they drop, thus leaving them defenseless. This move is very risky, however, and can result in a waste of Elixir. *Arrows are a neutral counter to Goblin Barrel. When the opponent throws the Goblin Barrel, fire Arrows immediately once the Goblins spawn, and the Goblins will be destroyed. Arrows has a rather long cast time, so firing the Arrows slightly before the Goblin Barrel's impact will make sure that no damage is dealt to the Crown Tower. *A common tactic players use is to bait the opponent to use their Arrows to take out low hitpoint troops. Then, players will deploy troops which the opponent cannot counter easily without Arrows such as the Goblin Barrel and Minion Horde. However, keep in mind that the opponent may also have other area damage spells or troops, such as the Zap, Fireball and Wizard. *Arrows are a great counter card towards decks that have a majority of low hitpoint units, such as the Skeleton Army. *This card is very similar to The Log in function with certain differences. While the Arrows card is more expensive, it has the ability to damage air troops and hits a larger area. However, Arrows doesn't have the knockback or the unique rectangular radius that The Log does. *Arrows can one-shot a Princess 7 levels lower, Minions up to 2 levels higher, Skeletons at all levels, Goblins up to 3 levels higher, Spear Goblins up to 8 levels higher, Dart Goblin and Archers one level lower, Bomber 3 levels lower, Fire Spirits up to 10 levels higher, and Ice Spirit up to 2 levels higher. History *The Arrows card was released with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 2/2/16, the February 2016 Update decreased the Arrows' damage by 4%. *On 19/2/16, the Balance Update decreased the Arrows' Crown Tower damage by 20%. *On 13/3/17, the March 2017 Update increased the travel speed of the Arrows by 33%. Trivia *The Arrows and the Goblin Barrel are the only Spells launched from the King's Tower which do not push back any troops.